


The Quiet Ones

by Kizuna_Tallis



Category: Rammstein
Genre: D/s undertones, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, also kinda self-insert too, mainly i want till lindemann to RUIN me, my fantasies...let me detail them out, some playfulness too, there is some size kink in this too, this is extremely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuna_Tallis/pseuds/Kizuna_Tallis
Summary: He could hear her calling out, even though she didn't speak a word. Underneath that quiet exterior was a scream waiting to be let out. And he wanted to hear it.





	The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I went there. I wrote it out. But in my defense, there isn't enough Till/reader stuff, so I decided to help by throwing in my own thing (although she's also kind of a self-insert, because this is self-indulgent as all fuqq). I feel like I've sunken to a new level of pathetic, but then again, I kinda don't give a crap. I will admit to taking inspiration from a couple other things around the Archive, just to clear things up beforehand.
> 
> Sit back and hope you enjoy!

 It was a lovely day in Berlin as Till Lindemann took a stroll through a park in the city close by the Spree river. He usually preferred to stay in the countryside away from the hustle and bustle, but for now, he was in the mood for being out in the city, mainly because there was more to do. The weather was pleasant, and he enjoyed having time off from the usual stress of his rock star life.

 Today was something different, however.

 There were little booths set up all over the park, tent-like covers marked with the names of what appeared to be companies showing off something related to engineering and technology. Various companies from all over the world demonstrating their work and products to what looked like potential clients. It wasn’t loud - Till hated noisy atmospheres - but it was hectic and crowded.

 There was a company that made flying drones. One made remote-controlled boats. Another made motors. And yet another made welding parts.

 He shuddered, glad he never worked at an office. It seemed like such a drab and boring non-existence. And he hadn’t seen so many blandly dressed suits concentrated in one area like this before. They all looked like clones, actually.

 Then he saw her.

 She wasn't as _sexy_ as the women he'd usually bed, per se, but there was a natural and wholesome beauty to her that caught his eye. Makeup minimal, hair pulled into a soft bun, soft color palette in her wardrobe - dusty pink blouse, a white cardigan, light grey pencil skirt and matching grey high heels that did a great job showing off her legs. She looked professional and mature without looking stiff or frumpy.

 Standing at her employers’ booth, smiling and waving at those passing by, and she was clearly bored out of her mind. The poor woman was basically set dressing.

 Underneath that professional smiling exterior, Till could hear her calling out for help, for someone or something to rescue her from this soul-crushing toil.

 He would answer.

 He approached the booth, and with a throat clearing and a ‘hallo’, got the young woman’s attention. It wasn’t until he was standing close to her that he noticed how petite she was, even with the heels on; the top of her head just barely reached his collarbones. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he found the size difference between them oddly attractive in its own strange way. He could probably lift her up in one arm.

 The young woman’s eyes widened when she saw him, excitement at recognizing who he was crossing her face for a brief moment (which admittedly surprised him; a buttoned-up office girl who listened to Rammstein, now that was something), but she managed to keep her cool and treated him like any other passerby. Till suspected she knew not to draw attention to themselves, and it was kind of cute how she was clearly holding back that high-pitched scream of excitement he would hear from the girls that met him and the band.

 “Hello sir,” she said to him in an even tone she was (just) barely managing to maintain. She had a very gentle voice. Instantly, he could tell she was American. Not that it ruled her out; American girls were among the most fun for a romp. “What would you like to know?”

 He asked her about the company employing her. The company made computer chips and other parts, and their branch was selected to represent the company at this show. She was the assistant to the branch manager, who was off demonstrating their product to potential clients.

 Even as she was excitedly explaining things to him and handing him a little bag full of little items (which included a refrigerator magnet, a frisbee, a mousepad, a stress ball, and pens, all with the company’s logo on them), Till noticed she was very soft-spoken. Her voice was quiet. Maybe even timid.

 And he was not sure if it because of his presence or if she was just like this by her nature.

 “By the way… um, could I… t-take a picture with you?” she then asked, choking slightly on her words.

  _Definitely by nature._

 “Of course,” he answered with a kind smile that clearly made her weak in the knees. He was almost sure she was going to faint from the sheer happiness.

 They took a selfie, and Till, not one to do things by half, got her booth-mate, the branch’s chief accountant, a much older man who had no idea what Rammstein was, to take another picture for them (full bodies, of course). He also took the notebook sitting on the table, tore out a couple pages and gave her an autograph. Then he took the second torn piece of paper, wrote his number on it and folded it into a little wad.

 He handed her the piece of paper and whispered in her ear, “Contact me when you’re done with this.”

 She looked at him with shock and then understanding, giving him a knowing smile and a nod.

 Nodding back, he turned around and walked on.

 Till felt excited now. It was good to know that he'd have some fun tonight. Break up the motions. And he had to admit, there  _was_ something about her demeanor that intrigued him.

 He had remembered something he had heard once about the shy and soft-spoken girls.

 It was always the quiet ones that screamed the loudest.

 Till wanted to test that.

 

* * *

 

 A few hours had passed by before she contacted him late into the afternoon.

 She was dressed in a bright yellow blouse, a pair of dark blue pants dotted with little white flowers, a magenta jacket, and light tan shoes with a matching tan purse when he came to pick her up. Her hair was down, falling into a cascade of long loose curls. Till wanted to run his fingers through her hair, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. To pull on it…

 No, best to not let those thoughts cloud his head right now.

 He still found it kind of amusing and surreal at the same time. She was dressed up in such bright colors, perfectly coordinated and put together. The last possible person he'd imagine would listen to and enjoy his band's material.

 “You look beautiful,” he told her sincerely.

 She blushed and smiled at the compliment before she replied, “Thank you. You look very handsome tonight yourself.”

 He shrugged and smiled a little at that. Sure, women practically threw themselves at him and he saw what some female fans wrote about wanting to do with him on the internet, but he still sometimes had a hard time believing women wanted him as badly as they claimed. He wasn't like pretty boy Schneider or slick Richard.

 Plus, he was just wearing a simple black shirt, jeans, and a black jacket. A very basic outfit that didn’t stand out much. The complete opposite of her. What must other people be thinking, looking at them standing side-by-side?

 She took his arm, shaking him out of his musings, and asked, “So, what would you like to do first?”

 “Have you had dinner yet?”

 She shook her head, replying, “No. I am a bit hungry.”

 “I know someplace we can go.”

 They went to a small cafe where he treated her to a small dinner. She ate a salad while he drank a cappuccino. He asked her the first burning question in his mind.

 “So… I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look like someone who listens to my band’s music. How did you start listening to us?”

 She looked up from her food and quickly chewed and swallowed her bite before washing it down with a gulp of water. She giggled a little and answered, “No offense taken. Well, I first heard of you when I was thirteen and heard “Feuer Frei” on that _Triple X_ movie and I just thought it sounded really awesome and I really liked your voice especially, plus you guys kinda freaked my mom out and I was at that age where I wanted to freak my parents out with the music I was listening to. So I just started looking around and got into your music. And after all these years, I still listen to it, mainly when I just want to rage out.”

 Till nodded along, finding her answer amusing. It was fun to watch and interact with her throughout the night, awkward yet earnest, sincere and never trying to be anything else, even though she was in the presence of a man she admitted she’d admired for over a decade and a half. He asked her questions about her life - fond childhood memories, school, work.

 She jumped at the chance to accompany her boss, the top engineer, their marketing exec, and the top accountant on this trip, having barely traveled outside of her home state. She’d never been in a foreign country before and was willing to put up with a job that bored her to a comatose state for the chance to experience it.

 She, in turn, asked him about his own life, how he got into music, about his relationship with his fame.

 He answered that it had some perks, he enjoyed sharing his art and was glad he could bring joy to so many, but the drawbacks (the grueling schedule, occasional invasions of privacy, and crazy fans, among many others) made it a double-edged sword. But he made his choices and wasn’t going to complain.

 “Honestly,” she began, “I really think it’s amazing that you just put everything of yourself into performing even when you don’t always enjoy it. I put in, like, the bare minimum at my job, but that actually gets me by!” Her expression became a bit more somber as she shrugged and added, “I mean, I’d be lying if I said my life as it is now has turned out exactly as I thought it would when I was a kid. I don't think a lot of girls dream of becoming the glorified secretary of a corporate branch manager. ”

 Till asked, “What did you want to do when you were young?”

 “I wanted to be an illustrator, actually,” she replied wistfully. “But everyone told me it was not a good career path to take, so I went into a business major.”

 He took her hand and said, “You can still pursue that.”

 “You think so?”

 “Absolutely.” He hoped she could tell he was being genuine. 

 She smiled at that. It was a sweet little smile and she squeezed his hand back. “Thanks. I’ll… think about it.”

 Then they left dinner and for the next hour or so, took a simple stroll through the city, Till showing her some sights that most tourists passed over and even treated her to dessert. He could tell that even after all this time, she was still overwhelmed by his presence, so in awe of the fact that _he_ had taken an interest in _her_ of all people. 

 And that she was clearly so desperately holding herself back from jumping on him and doing… _things_ that definitely shouldn’t be done in public. That kind of restraint was certainly admirable.

 Perhaps it was time to finally grant her wish. And his too, for that matter.

 He took her to his house, figuring the walls of the hotel she was staying at were probably too thin to block out the sounds of what the night was building up to. He could see the anxious excitement only growing on her face as they walked in. She slipped her shoes off, Till following suit. He took her jacket off for her, hanging it on the coat rack, along with his own before he led her to the bedroom.

 With the privacy of the room and no more inhibitions, they could finally give in to the feelings that had been brewing inside all day. Till took her lips into a harsh kiss, causing her to shiver before she returned it with equal vigor, tongues swirling around each other’s. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands tangling in his hair as she pulled him closer. Till, for his own part, did the same, relishing in the feeling of how soft her hair was in his hands, fingers curling around the loose tresses.

 She pressed herself against him, wanting him so badly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and she began straddling him, grinding against his lap. She was already feeling wet with arousal, a feeling that had been building up ever since he approached her at the demonstration, if not before, having been mesmerized by his voice, his presence, his very being for a long time.

 Till grabbed her round ass in his hands, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from her. She then grinned a little and started unbuttoning her blouse, Till watching every inch of skin slowly being revealed to him. Growing a little impatient, he turned around and threw her down on the bed, causing her to yelp as she bounced on the mattress before giggling as she shed away the shirt and threw it off to the side.

 Till followed, throwing it over his shoulder. The young woman drank in his appearance with enthusiasm, licking her lips lightly as he got on top of her to kiss her again. She arched against him, pushing her chest into his. Till responded in kind by reaching around her to undo her bra, grinning at how erect her nipples already got. He immediately got down to business, planting his mouth firmly onto one, licking, suckling, and gently nipping at the sensitive skin while roughly groping and massaging the other, lightly pinching and twisting her nipple.

 She gasped softly as he did this, little moans escaping her lips. She rushed to undo her pants, Till helping her out, getting up from her to pull them along with her panties down her legs. He studied and marveled at every inch of her form - her physique slender but soft and sleek, skin clear and unblemished, all natural. She was shaved down there; he wondered if that was done in anticipation of their meeting.

 The young woman blushed and asked, “Like what you see?” She was clearly trying to sound sultry and was failing at it, unable to stop herself from laughing. It was cute nevertheless.

 “Yes, _Liebchen_ , I do,” Till answered with a nod before grinning and getting back on top of her. He kissed down her neck, soft as feathers as he began trailing his tongue down her body and leaving a long wet road of saliva as he traveled lower. When he got down to her hips, he started nibbling at her skin on one side of her pelvis before sinking his teeth in harder, causing her to yelp slightly in shock, the sensation sending a jolt of excitement through her. She had never been bitten before and never thought she would like it, but liking this little mixture of pleasure and pain was something new she’d just learned about herself.

 “Did that hurt?” Till asked.

 “A little… but I liked it,” she answered, letting out an awkward giggle. “I’ve… never had that happen to me before.”

 Till figured that made sense. He could easily imagine her previous lovers treating her with the utmost gentleness, taking it slow with her like she was made of porcelain. Being, as some would say, vanilla. He probably could do it himself, if not for the fact that he wasn’t that kind of man nor for his desire to see her come undone.

 And moreover, she was already proving that a darker side existed underneath that quiet exterior. It just needed to be brought out.

 “No one has ever _fucked_ you before? Made you scream, come undone?” he asked her, voice becoming low and gritty. He saw her shiver, goosebumps appearing on her belly. She shook her head no, a small expression of hesitant curiosity crossing her face. Till crawled up to her, harshly whispering in her ear, “I will. I will fuck you until you scream.”

 She gasped at that, and Till felt her legs shifting slightly underneath him like she was crossing them. He immediately cupped his hand between her thighs and felt around. He smirked. “Already very wet for me, aren’t you?” he teased, just barely trailing the tip of his finger up her folds, his touch so light that it was driving her crazy.

 She let out a whining whimper. “Please…”

 “Please what?” he asked, voice low and husky, causing her to shudder again. “You need to be more specific.”

 She didn’t answer immediately, apparently embarrassed with the words that were forming in her throat. She instead tried to grab his hand to make him fully touch her, prompting him to pull his hand off and grab both of her wrists with one hand, pinning them down above her head. She let out a loud groan of frustration, especially as this show of his dominance and strength only made her more aroused. Her insides quivered, desperately wanting him to do something to soothe the deep aching need.

 “Tell me what you want,” he ordered. She broke down, squirming against him.

 “I want you to touch me, please,” she pleaded, biting down on her lip with impatient desperation.

 “There now, good girl, that wasn’t so difficult to say, was it?” he asked, before getting up and pulling her by her ankles to drag her to the edge of the bed. Spreading out her thighs wide open and lifting her legs up, Till took in the sight of her already throbbing and dripping wet pussy. He pulled back the hood of her clit and pressed his mouth against it and started to speak slowly, bringing his voice down to a low growl, knowing each syllable would vibrate off her sensitive bundle of nerves. “ _Mein Gott,_ you are so wet for me, aren’t you, my pretty little girl? It is beautiful. You are absolutely drenched and I’ve barely even had to touch you.”

 She then shrieked as Till’s tongue suddenly came into contact with her clit. It was warm and wet and large. He sloppily licked and sucked at it while holding her hips down to keep her from thrashing. He saw how her hands were clenched into tight fists, clutching at the blanket underneath like she was clinging for dear life. He kept this up for a few minutes, relishing the sounds she was making, before he upped the ante, thrusting a single thick finger into her entrance, feeling it being sucked in easily, earning him another loud gasp from her.

 “So hungry,” Till noted, moving his finger around inside of her. She cried out and arched when he stroked against a certain spot inside, letting him know where to really make her come undone. His movements became faster and harder, still hitting at her g-spot. Combined with his continuing ministrations on her clit, her moans became higher pitched, her thighs started to clench around his head, and he felt a rush of slick wetness practically gushing from her, which he lapped up vigorously.

 She threw her head back and loudly yelled, “Yes, yes, oh _fuck_!” as her whole body shook, her words punctuated with sharp cries of pure ecstasy. She felt like a massive jolt went through her spine, leaving her seeing stars behind her eyes. Till smiled as he watched her climax. She looked beautiful writhing under him like this, hips bucking up and down, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ shape as he let her ride out her first orgasm for the night.

 After about a full minute, she appeared to be stabilizing, her breathing leveling off as she slowly picked herself up from the bed. She was smiling widely, shivering a little from the aftershocks of pleasure still running through her.

 “That was… amazing!” she said breathlessly. She then shyly added, “Thank you.”

 Till smirked and replied, “That's only the first one.”

 “Well, I should at least pay you back, right?”

 He raised an eyebrow at that, before grinning, finding her eagerness to please him rather sexy. “I don't see why not. Come here.”

 She got up off the bed and knelt in front of him, stroking him through his jeans. He undid his belt buckle and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants off. She shoved them down along with his boxers, releasing his cock. It was thick and fully hard, with a single vein running up his length. Her eyes widened with pleasant surprise as she came face to face with it before she got down to business, wrapping her slender fingers around his shaft, tongue darting out to lick at the head of his cock, paying special attention to the slit leaking pre-cum.

 Till gave a low moan of approval, prompting her to increase her ministrations, licking and sucking at the sides before engulfing him partially, bobbing her head up and down at varying paces. It wasn't before long she felt his fingers weave through her hair and roughly grabbing a handful of it before he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. He took care not to hurt her, but she did feel her gag reflex go off a couple of times. Excess saliva pooled in her mouth and she could feel his balls slapping against her chin; they felt heavy and full, which caused an odd feeling of excitement to whirl in her. She looked up at him, watching his face. His jaw hung loose, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She smiled back as best as she could, glad he was enjoying this.

 As much as he would've liked to see his cum all over her face, he stopped, gently pulling her away, a long string of saliva dripping from her mouth. He bent over and wiped it off her face before he scooped her up into his arms. She reciprocated the action, sighing happily as she wrapped her arms around Till’s neck, kissing and nipping and sucking at his collarbone as he walked them back to the bed. She let out a small “whoa” of surprise as he tilted their bodies downwards, her back landing on the mattress.

 “I have to ask this first - are you on anything?” Till asked.

 “You mean birth control?” she asked back. He nodded and she replied, “Yeah, I am.”

 “Good,” he said with a nod. “I only ask because I prefer it without a condom. It feels better that way.”

 “That's part of the reason why I'm on it. Besides, you know, not being ready for kids right now,” she replied with a laugh.

 He laughed along before he got back to the matter at hand. He positioned himself against her, parting her legs and lifting them up, opening her up fully to him. He slowly pushed his way in, both gasping as he slid in, filling her up inch by inch. She was so wet, searing hot and tight around him. She gripped tightly onto his forearms, her short but sharp nails digging into his skin.

 “Please…” she breathed. “Fuck me please, Till.”

 He complied with her desire, guiding her hands over to hold her legs back as he laid his hands flat onto the bed and began thrusting at a steady pace. He loved the sound of her sweet little moans, how her little pussy shivered around his engorged cock, the way her expressions changed so subtly with each little movement he made. He soon picked up the speed, her body bouncing up against his with each thrust. In response, the sounds she made grew; heavy panting and higher pitched cries accompanied each wet slap of flesh, the only words she was able to say coherently being pleas for him to keep going. Till grinned as he watched her, relishing the look of utter bliss on her face; he wanted to make her come hard for him again before he made her overflow with him.

 But she wasn't quite screaming yet.

 He withdrew from her, causing her to cry out in protest. But before she could demand to know why he stopped, he picked her up off the bed, hands cupped under her thighs. Catching onto what he was doing, she gripped tightly to his back, and he proceeded to lower her onto himself, impaling her with his length. She gasped sharply, dragging her nails into his back, leaving long red trails on his skin as he hit places he hadn’t previously reached before. He moved her up and down along his shaft, thrusting hard to make her moan loudly, her breasts bouncing lewdly with each movement.

 “You like this, don't you? Can’t get enough, can you?” Till asked, smirking. “You're so pretty, _Liebchen,_ at my mercy. So sweet and warm.”

 She only moaned in response, whining almost. The rational part of her now pleasure clouded mind felt ashamed of herself, for giving herself to him like this, for acting so wanton and shameless in her submission, but she couldn’t bring herself to care because it all felt so amazing. She felt engulfed by him - his strong arms wrapped around her, his massive body pressed against hers, his scent in her nose, his voice in her ears, his solid cock inside her filling her so exquisitely. He overwhelmed all of her senses in the best ways.

 After fucking her like this for what felt like hours, Till stopped, laying them back on the bed. As he withdrew, he whispered into her ear, “ _Bück dich._ ”

 Nodding with a hazy smile, she flipped over to lay on her knees and elbows, sticking her ass up high for him, wiggling it a little to beckon him forward. Her swollen pussy dripped with anticipation, glistening in the dim lighting of the bedroom. He grabbed her hips, sheathing himself back inside in a single swift motion, his firm grip keeping her from moving away. She threw her head back, shrieking sharply as he pounded her ruthlessly, feeling as though she was being split in two. He really wasn’t kidding when he said he would make her scream. The only noises she could make were loud, sobbing heaves at this point; the pain of his rough, deep, and relentless drive was a sensation she’d never experienced before, and it all mixed so deliciously with the overwhelming pleasure that she wasn’t sure anymore where one ended and the other began.

 Till could tell she was getting close, her body convulsing and her pussy drenched as she followed his thrusts. He wanted to see her face as she screamed, so he pulled out, pushing her back to laying down and stuffing a pillow under her lower back to elevate her. Before she could process anything, he spread her thighs open and slammed back in, going in deeper than he’d been before (she could've sworn he pushed past her cervix a few times), thrusting with more speed and force than ever. He loved the sounds she was making, her animalistic howls encouraging him.

 “Look at me, _Liebchen_ ,” he ordered her. She heeded his command, opening her eyes to look into his, clearly struggling to focus. “There you are, my little one,” he said approvingly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in deeper. He responded by lowering his face to hers, kissing her. She held him close, running her hands over his body, fingers tracing over the lines of his muscles. He was certain their lips were getting bruised by this point.

 “I want to hear you scream for me, _Liebchen_ ,” he growled to her upon breaking off from the kiss. “Show me…”

 She was so close, just needed one last push…

 “Let yourself go,” he encouraged her, ramming into her with hard, short jabs, feeling himself approaching his own apex. His fingers dug into her skin, his hold on her hips keeping her pinned down so all she could do was lay there and take it. He lowered himself to her face; she was certain he would kiss her again.

 And then she screamed, arching into him and clinging to him for dear life as the combination of his thrusts stroking her g-spot and his teeth sinking into the delicate skin of her neck sent her over the edge and into pure, mindless bliss. Till smiled in triumph at a mission accomplished, drinking in the beautiful expression of ecstasy she had on her face. With one last hard thrust, her inner walls clenched down on him tightly, making him harshly growl low in his throat as he followed suit and released. He took her lips into another rough kiss, wanting to consume her, a hunger she matched as she returned it, her hands cupping his face. His load was big, so he stayed inside her for about a minute, spilling every last drop into her. Her wordless wails lowered into mewling moans as she felt herself overflowing with his seed, so hot and thick inside of her. Eventually, the high of her orgasm wore down and her grip on him loosened. Till slowly pulled out, pleased at the sight of the mixture of her slick and his cum seeping out of her thoroughly abused but very satisfied pussy and dripping onto the sheets.

 After taking a moment to catch her breath, she quietly asked, “Could you help me to the bathroom? I want to clean myself up.” Her voice was a little raspy, which was understandable.

 Till obliged, helping her get up off the bed, her legs still shaky as he led her to the bathroom.

 “I’ll be just a minute,” she told him as she shut the door. He waited patiently, hearing the water running a couple times before she exited. As soon as she was out of the bathroom, he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the bed. She held onto him as they laid back down, Till wrapping an arm around her while resting his head on the other, holding her close. She felt so safe and warm cuddled up against him, and he was surprisingly extremely gentle, considering how rough he'd been earlier.

 For a while, they stayed like this, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. She then felt his hand under her chin, tilting her face to look up at him, her heart fluttering as he tenderly kissed her lips again.

 “I'm sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable at any point,” he said to her, stroking her hair. “When I saw you at the demonstration today and how bored you were, it felt like you were calling out for help and I thought I should answer.”

 “It _was_ boring, yeah," she agreed. “But don't apologize. It’s not every day that a girl’s business trip is spiced up with a sexy encounter, especially with someone as charismatic as you, Till.” She giggled a little at that, booping the tip of his nose. “But I just want to ask this because it's still kind of crazy to me, but… why _me_?”

 “Well,” he admitted, looking somewhat guilty and embarrassed, “I wanted to test out something. You were very quiet, and I wondered how loudly you could scream. And, well, you didn’t disappoint.”

 She looked at him somewhat incredulously, jaw dropping slightly. Not that he offended her, but that answer was still pretty crude nonetheless. Yet she couldn't be mad at him. It made sense, and he was admittedly right, both about her being a quiet person and that she did indeed scream loudly (not that she was able to help that one; he really did give her a good seeing to).

 “That’s all?” she asked with an amused frown, poking his shoulder. “And you're not worried about the neighbors hearing us?”

 He shrugged and smirked. “Let them hear it. I'm not ashamed, and you shouldn't be either, _Liebling_. You sounded beautiful.” She nervously giggled at that, looking a bit mortified at his compliments about her screaming. He then added, “I should also apologize - I’ve asked everything about you except your name. What is it?”

 “Don’t worry, it’s not important,” she replied, looking off to the side and waving her hand in light dismissal.

 “I insist,” he said, firmly taking the hand she was waving into his, prompting her to look into his eyes. She smiled and sighed, getting lost in them.

 “It’s (Y/N),” she answered.

 “It suits you,” he complimented, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “How long will you be here for?”

 “Five more days.”

 Till nodded and reached down to pull the blankets up over their bodies. “I think we should go to sleep now. I will take you back to your hotel in the morning.” He kissed her one more time. It was much lighter and gentler this time, making her feel like she was floating on air. He really was a mass of contradictions, so many different things at once.

 She nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Although she knew it had an ice cube’s chance in hell of ever being possible, she couldn’t help but dream of more than just this with him.

 Till himself didn’t fall asleep right away, instead cradling her as she slumbered, her head resting against his chest. She looked so peaceful and content. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, contemplating the day’s events. It was strange - it felt as though bringing out that scream only scratched at the surface of her. The thoughts were admittedly filthy, but he wanted to see more from her, test her limits, bring her to experience things she wouldn't otherwise, and the limited amount of time wasn’t going to stop him. Whatever this was going to amount to was nothing to concern himself with, at least for now. Eventually, he yawned and gently shifted their bodies over to their sides, joining her in slumber.

 

* * *

 

 The next morning, he woke her up early with a gentle kiss and a cup of coffee. She felt a pleasant soreness in between her legs and her body felt oddly energized when she woke up. He had left some bruises on her hips from where he grabbed her and held her down with his brute strength, and the bite mark he left on her neck was bright red and stung a bit when she brushed her fingers over it; she wondered how much makeup it would take to cover up. (Till apologized for those, admitting he'd gotten "caught up in the moment", not that she minded. She also made a mental note to wear her turtleneck shirt today.)

 The sun was coming up as he walked her back. While some would say this was a Walk of Shame, she didn't feel ashamed at all. She really had no reason to be. She stared at Till the whole time, still unable to believe this was real.

 As they stopped in front of her hotel, she thanked him again.

 “I… had a lot of fun last night,” she told him sincerely.

 He gave her a lopsided smile, amused at the way it made her bite her lip. “And you could have more fun later.”

 She nervously giggled and smiled coyly. “Really?”

 “ _Ja_ ,” he replied. “I’ll give you a call later. You should go back to your room now.”

 Nodding, she turned around and began walking to the hotel entrance. For some reason, out of curiosity, before she entered the building, she turned around to see if he was still there, but no, he had left already and was nowhere to be seen. She was a bit disappointed, but smiled nonetheless, knowing Till would keep to his word, and began strolling through the lobby, feeling like she was walking on air. Or maybe sunshine.

 She then remembered something as she walked into the elevator. She took her phone out of her purse, having turned it off last night so she wouldn’t be distracted by it. Upon turning it back on, she saw a whole bunch of notifications, mostly from her Facebook.

 She checked and saw that her post about meeting Till at the demonstration had gotten over twenty likes and several different comments. The friends who listened to Rammstein like herself expressed jealousy for her luck. The friends that didn’t nevertheless congratulated her on getting to meet her favorite singer. And she noticed that a couple female friends that weren’t into the band left comments noting how attractive Till was. Maybe she could get them into Rammstein, though she was certain the typical song would probably freak them out. Still, that was an amusing thought.

 Of course, she wasn’t going to go into the dirtier details of her encounter. One good thing about being quiet was that she was never going to kiss and tell. This would be their dirty little secret and no one else would ever know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. Basic PWP that was just written as a one-shot for purely self-indulgent purposes (but I won't neglect you either, my dear readers). 
> 
> Oddly enough, one of my inspirations for the OFC's bright feminine appearance came from a combo of this meme that oddly speaks to me (https://en.dopl3r.com/memes/dank/my-two-personalities-coexisting-in-peace/155272), Kimmy Schmidt (who is my style icon, as is April Ludgate), and my odd new love for the aesthetic of pairing a big darkly rugged manly man with a sweet petite feminine woman together.
> 
> Maybe I might make more Till stuff in the future. But as with all things, time will tell. Leave a kudos and a comment, thankies! (kiss kiss)
> 
> ETA: Fixed up a few little things and added a bit more deets to parts.


End file.
